


Coffee Shopping

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ? ??? ? ? ?, M/M, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following plot of Tg Root A, Kaneki is a member of Aogiri. One random night, we follow Kaneki and Ayato who are in charge of restocking on Aogiri’s low coffee powder supply…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> idk ayato feels ooc here bye

“Mmm… this, this, and this…” Ayato casually dropped expensive brands of coffee powder one after another as he and Kaneki went past the shelves of the convenience store nearest to the Aogiri hideout, and even that was roughly two miles away. Of course, such a distance means nothing to ghouls like Ayato and Kaneki…

“No, no, and no.” Just as casually, Kaneki picked them out and dropped them by the shelves closest to him and picked cheaper brands.

“Tsk. Stingy.” Ayato frowned but obediently strolled after Kaneki to the cashier, who gave the two weird hair colored boys purchasing 20 large packets of coffee powder raised eyebrows but said nothing.

Stepping out of the automatic door, Ayato hopped onto a nearby roof and waited for Kaneki to do the same. He didn’t. Instead, he turned to follow the road which was unsurprisingly empty at 2am.

“Why not take a slow walk back? After all, the snow is beautiful tonight.”

Silently and still sulking, Ayato dropped from the roof and walked three feet behind Kaneki. After a few steps, Kaneki stopped and ushered Ayato beside him, which he did somewhat reluctantly, stuffing both hands in the pockets of his favorite jacket with his head hanging low. Kaneki chuckled at the cute gesture of the boy. During times such as this where they were not fighting for their lives, he was reminded that Ayato was but a teenager.

Kaneki slowly edged closer. An inch every eight steps, until their shoulders touched. He felt Ayato flinch, but before he could protest, said, “It’s getting cold, isn’t it?”, which silenced the boy, for it was true.

It was comfortable, just like this.

Ayato’s face flushed abruptly before he turned his face away from Kaneki. He was warming up. It was probably because Kaneki was holding his hand.

Somewhere deep in the bag of cheap coffee powder purchased earlier laid an expensive brand Ayato placed in the shopping basket earlier, but Kaneki decided he’d tell him that later.


End file.
